Vascular prostheses, such as stents, grafts, and stent-grafts, are used for repairing vascular abnormalities, such as abdominal aortic aneurysm (AAA). Because implanted vascular prostheses are subjected to continuous changes in blood pressure and other physiological stresses, they must be fatigue-tested during product development and regulatory approval processes. Commercially-available fatigue test instruments generally offer accelerated testing using standing pressure waves acting on both sides of the medical device being tested. The resulting wave causes an increase in pressure which results in radial expansion. Typically, the maximum frequency achievable in actual use of such test instruments is 20 Hz. Fatigue test instruments generally test primarily radial expansion of the medical device, rather than axial loading.